1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto generator for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an improved construction of a magneto generator for a motorcycle engine for performing a single spark ignition for one revolution of the generator.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
In a generally known magneto generator for a motorcycle, an ignition signal generating assembly is provided independently from a capacitor charging coil and/or lamp coils to perform a single spark ignition for one revolution of the magneto generator.
In another prior art magneto generator, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 49-46163, a plurality of radially magnetized magnets are arranged within a flywheel at circumferentially equal intervals, a plurality of radially outwardly extending pole cores equal in number to the magnets face to the magnets, and a pair of series connected windings, constituting an ignition signal coil, are wound in opposite directions on a pair of pole cores having therebetween another pole core, in order to perform a single spark ignition for one revolution of the magneto generator.
In such a magneto generator, however, a pair of series connected windings are necessary to obtain a single ignition signal for every rotation, and the number of magnets and/or pole cores my be generally limited to an odd number, which reduces flexiibility in design.